


A Muggle Thing

by lamerezouille



Series: 25 days of Draco and Harry, 2011 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> <a href="http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/24.jpg">These two yummy naked chests in a bathroom mirror</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	A Muggle Thing

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [These two yummy naked chests in a bathroom mirror](http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/24.jpg)  
> 

‘I’m kind of sick of all these Muggle undercover missions,’ Draco said as they stood in front of yet another hotel room door. ‘And now we even have to Polyjuice as Muggles! I don’t like Muggles. I wish we could just go home and have a quiet Christmas in bed.’

Harry smiled as he slid the key-card into the door’s lock. He chose to just ignore the _I don’t like Muggles_ remark and said, ‘You know perfectly well that if we hadn’t been on mission, we’d certainly not be spending a quiet Christmas in bed.’

Draco sighed and entered the room. Of course, they wouldn’t. They’d be sharing their time between the Manor and the Burrow; there certainly was nothing quiet about any of it. They were in this Muggle hotel for work, yes, but at least here they had the bed part of Draco’s fantasy. That did not mean Draco didn’t need to complain anymore, though. He was part French after all.

‘I hate being Polyjuiced. I can’t even look at your fine arse to cheer me up. And I don’t even know how I look. I’m telling you, Potter, this Christmas is wretched.’

Harry didn’t say anything, but even with his back to Draco, Draco could tell he was rolling his eyes

‘For all I know, maybe I’ll spend Christmas looking like a troll!’ Draco exclaimed, letting himself fall very dramatically on the bed.

‘I can assure you, Draco, you look nothing like a troll. But if it bothers you so much, why don’t you go to the bathroom and have a look?’ Harry said as he was already starting to unpack their suitcases. When at home, the bugger was the worst slob of all slobs, but when on mission, he was almost a neat freak.

Draco huffed, made a spectacle of getting up and went for the side door that must be leading to the en-suite bathroom. He opened it and—

‘Sweet Hunith, Mother of Merlin! Harry, come and see this!’

A few seconds after, Draco could feel Harry standing behind him and knew he was, like him, staring at the bathroom in utter awe.

The bathroom certainly was bigger than the bedroom, and absolutely sumptuous.

‘Okay, Harry, I don’t mind staying here for Christmas after all. Take off your clothes, we’re taking a bath.’

Draco turned to Harry to see an uncertain look on his face. ‘I’m not sure we should, Draco. The mission—’

‘The mission can wait. We’re posing as a Muggle gay couple. Let’s act like one. All the Muggle gay couples _I_ know would certainly take advantage of this magnificent bathtub.’

‘You don’t know any Muggle gay couple—’

‘We know for a fact that the smugglers won’t do anything before midnight,’ Draco cut him off again. ‘In the meantime, let’s enjoy ourselves.’

Harry seemed convinced enough. They both took off their clothes and, while Harry started to run the bath, Draco observed his Polyjuiced body in the mirror. All right, maybe he didn’t look like a troll, but—

‘You’ve got man-boobs,’ Harry said, appearing behind him.

‘ _What_? I certainly do not have— What are man-boobs, exactly?’

Harry laughed and pulled him to the bathtub. ‘It’s a Muggle thing, don’t worry.’

No, Draco would not worry. He entered the bath and understood what nirvana really was. Muggle things were good.

(And if they soaked in the bath all night long and forgot all about the smuggling ring, nobody had to know, especially not the Ministry.)  
  



End file.
